Babysitting Auradon
by GlitterySparkleyMovieWriter
Summary: Backstory:Mal (Descendants) needs money so she decides to be a babysitter. But she needs to find someone she knows for advice. Coincidentally, Lola (Adventures in Babysitting) wants to visit Auradon Prep because she needs to finish high school. They run into each other and figures out the other one can help the other one. Mal needs Lola's tips and Lola needs info about the school
1. Chapter 1

**Backstory: Mal (Descendants) needs money so she decides to be a babysitter. But she needs to find someone she knows for advice. Coincidentally, Lola (Adventures in Babysitting) wants to visit Auradon Prep because she needs to finish high school. They run into each other and figures out the other one can help the other one. Mal needs Lola's tips and Lola needs info about the school. Here comes the babysitters!**

 **Mal's P.O.V**

" _Wow that's such a cool leather jacket. I really want this jacket. I could ask E to design it to make it edgy isle but still Auradon preppy and cute. Let's see the price… wow $139.99 omg I need this jacket."_ I thought

"Excuse me, can you please put this on hold for me." I said to the cashier

"I'm sorry but we can't put things on hold in this store." said the cashier

"Can you please keep it on hold for 5 days for me?" I tried to say convincingly

"I'm sure I can try to hide it so no one can find it." she said

"Oh my gosh thank you so much." I said happily which everyone is knows is rare.

 **Back at Auradon Prep…**

 **Mal's POV**

After I left, I was thinking of ways to make money. Then it hit me, "BABYSITTING!" I yelled and I guess Evie heard me because when she walk through the door, she wanted to know why I screamed babysitting. "What babysitting? Where did you get that from?" I tried to convince Evie, but it didn't quite work. So she said to me…

 **In New York…**

 **Lola's P.O.V**

" _What's this? Oh is this for the art program? Wow it says, "For the best art classes, go and visit Auradon Prep." I need to go, but I know nothing about that school. Oh well, I'll just go."_

 **Application : No one's P.O.V**

 _First Name: Lola_

 _Last Name: Perez_

 _Age: 19_

 _Job Preference_

 _Babysitting and art_

 _Reason for Job_

 _I am an artist and I was told this was the best art school. I also love babysitting I love children._

 **Heyyy! It's Llamalover1243 and I a making a collab with Glittery! There is one on my account so please check it out. PLease follow, fav, and review. Comment if you're excited. Bye! XXX**


	2. The Meeting

Heyyyy. It's Glittery again! I hope y'all will love this chapter! Let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Disney's Descendants or Adventures In Babysitting

In Auradon: Mal's POV

It is such a nice day out. Ben and I should really get together at the Enchanted Lake today. Maybe he can help me with babysitting. Almost immediately after I thought that, I bumped into an unfamiliar stranger. "Oh. Oops sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. Oh and hey do you know anything about babysitting?" I apologized and asked the stranger

Lola's POV

"Do you know anything about babysitting?" This purple haired girl asked me. " Umm yes actually I'm a babysitter and an artist. Do you know anything about the school and or the art program?" I wanted to know so badly about the art. " I actually do and I go to school here. And look, I'm trying to buy a super cool leather jacket and I need money. Can you help me babysit. Oh and by the way I'm Mal." She told me. I introduced myself and said, "Look I'll make you a deal. If you give me advice about Auradon Prep, I'll help you babysit, but I get half of the money. Deal?" I was trying to be helpful but I still need money to enroll. "Deal." Mal agreed.

Mal's POV

I decided to make a deal with her and she already had an assignment that I could go on with her. It was for the Andersons. It was three kids named Trey, AJ, and Bobby. Lots of work but I have a partner. She's babysat for them before so she knows them. I'm nervous. Oh and we're gonna get payed $60.00 so we each get payed $30.00. That's about $110.00 more I need to get my jacket. This is going to take lots of babysitting to get my jacket. Oh well I really need the jacket.

Hey guys its me Llamalover1243 and we hope you enjoy this chapter if you liked it please feel free to leave a suggestion and a review and please be sure to check out the fanfiction we did on my page its called "Their Dreams" and that's all for now guys! Byee xoxo!


End file.
